Mobile communication terminals such as cell phones have become necessary for everyday life, and new application demands for electronic wallets based on mobile terminals, cell phone passes for an access control terminal, public transit use of cell phone, cell phone VIP cards have become urgent. If the mobile communication terminals possess a mobile payment function, e.g., electronic wallet, or an expenditure application function, e.g., cell phone pass for an access control terminal, it would bring a great convenience for people's daily lives.
In order to meet these new demands, the key technical problem to be overcome is RF signal transmission and antenna arrangement. Prior technical solutions are all based on modification to mobile terminals, e.g. current near field communication (NFC) is conducted by adding an RF chip and an antenna in a mobile terminal. However, if an existing cell phone is not modified, functions such as the cell phone electronic wallet would not be achieved. Thus, these solutions have not much value in practice.
Chinese patent 200620133544.6 discloses a solution which provides a SIM card RF antenna device for a mobile communication terminal. The device includes an RF antenna, RF antenna fittings, and a flexible connection member. The antenna fittings are used for carrying the RF antenna and fixing the RF antenna at an outer side of the battery of a mobile communication terminal. The flexible connection member is used for connecting the RF antenna to a SIM card that is at the inner side of the battery of the mobile communication terminal. Thus, some users can use a mobile communication terminal to achieve non-telecommunication functions by only adding some cost and without changing the cell phone or having a customized cell phone back cover. The solution of the above patent needs modification to mobile communication terminals and needs to provide a customized antenna and a flexible connection member to every user. However, embedding an RF antenna and a flexible connection member into a mobile communication terminal is complicated in process and difficult in implementation, and high on cost. These problems will severely limit the adoption of this solution. In addition, this solution is significantly limited by the internal structure of the cell phone and thus has no versatility.
Another Chinese patent 200420121028.2 discloses a solution by adding an RF antenna to an existing cell phone terminal, adding an antenna area by modifying the cell phone, and adding an RF interface by modifying a SIM card. This solution still needs to modify a cell phone significantly, is complicated in process and costly; it has no commonality yet.
Another Chinese patent 200620026253.7 discloses a technical solution in which an RF antenna in a wireless RF payment cell phone is installed inside of a battery of the cell phone, arranged between the cell phone battery and a back cover of the cell phone, or attached to the outer surface of the back cover of the cell phone. The RF antenna is connected with a SIM card of the cell phone via contact points, connected with a smart IC card of the cell phone via contact points, or connected with a security chip in the cell phone via contact points. Same as the above, this solution is difficult to implement, costly, and has no versatility.
The technical solutions disclosed by the above patents all need to modify existing cell phones; currently, the number of existing cell phones is huge and there are 0.4 billion cell phones in China alone. There are a variety of cell phones and which are being upgraded frequently. Because these solutions have no versatility, are complicated for modification and are costly, they are difficult to be broadly adopted.
Based on this background, the present invention provides a simple, convenient, low cost method and device without the need of modification of a mobile terminal to realize wireless RF data exchange and to implement non-telecommunication functions such as cell phone wallet, cell phone pass for an access control terminal, etc., in order to solve a conflict between modification of the mobile terminal and realization of non-telecommunication functions.